1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communicating apparatus and a communication system.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there have been proposed an apparatus for receiving a television signal by assembling a television tuner into an audio/video communication terminal apparatus such as a television conference terminal, a television telephone, or the like an apparatus providing a line input terminal for a video signal and an audio signal, and an apparatus for outputting a reproduction video signal and a reproduction audio signal of a video reproducing apparatus (such as video tape recorder, video cassette recorder, video disk reproducing apparatus, or the like).
In the communication terminal apparatus having therein a TV receiving function or a line input function as mentioned above, hitherto, there are provided a switch for manually switching an audio signal of a television, a video recorder, or the like and an output of a communication voice of a television telephone or the like, and an output system of the audio signal and an output system of a communication voice are independently provided. In the former case, by the operator manually switching the change-over switch, only one of the audio signal and the voice output can be outputted. For example, prior to starting the television telephone communication, the operator manually switches the change-over switch to the output of the communication voice. In the latter case, output levels of both of the output systems are adjusted by volume switches provided for them, respectively.
Also in the former case, prior to starting the communication, one's communication partner must switch to the voice output each time communication is performed, which is troublesome. After completion of the communication, an operation to again return the change-over switch to the original state has to be executed.
In the latter case, before or just after the start of the communication, operations for reducing the volume of the audio output and for increasing the volume of the audio output after completion of the communication have to be performed.
On the other hand, in the communication terminal apparatus having the TV receiving function or line input function therein, generally, video display means is also commonly used for displaying a video image from the communication partner. In this case, the video image from the communication partner is synthesized as a slave picture plane with another video image and is displayed or a display of the video image from the communication partner and the display of another video image are switched by a change-over switch. In any of those constructions, when the communication is started, the user must manually execute some operation so as to enable the video image from the communication partner to be displayed. After completion of the communication, the user must perform the operation to return the change-over switch to the original state.